1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ignition system for firing electric blasting caps. More specifically, the invention relates to such an ignition system which can simultaneously ignite more blasting caps than presently available ignition systems.
2. Description of Prior Art
An ignition system which employs electromagnetic coupling between the energy source and the ignition element in the cap is taught in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,947, Jones et al, Nov. 3, 1981. Although the patented system has proven to be very effective, it is limited as to the number of caps it can ignite simultaneously.